Forbidden Love
by Dark Flame Pheonix
Summary: This is a NejiTen fic set in a war Between the Hyuga and Tyzyrka clans. There will be KibaHina later on in the story.
1. Prologue

I kinda like how this turned out.

Well anyway this is going to be a NejiTen and KibaHina fic set in a war between the Tyzyrka clan and the Hyuga clan it will also later be set in Konoha. Tyzyrka is the last name i made up for Tenten. Kiba will not appear until quite a while later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prologue**

The battle had begun.

Tenten rushed forward, her katana in hand, her Chinese style top rustled as she reached behind for her second katana which was strapped to her back, she quickly slid it out of scabbard and into her hand, she sped forward her two ribbons falling out as she did and letting her hair tumble down and flare out behind her but she sped on not caring about her hair as the thrill of the fight took hold of her and she leapt forwards toward the first victim of her twin katana.

For years to come she would be remembered as the Tyzyrka clan's Golden Phoenix, recognised by her red and gold traditional clothes which the symbol of the phoenix would seem to shimmer across as she would take down many a man twice her size, her silken slippers not making a sound as she would cross the battlefield.

At eighteen she had a striking beauty about her and she would seem almost to dance as she swung her twin katana at anyone who dared challenge her.

Her name was Tenten Tyzyrka and nobody knows what happened to her that fateful day when in the middle of the war against the Hyuga clan she just suddenly disappeared but all will remember as the Golden Phoenix of the Tyzyrka clan.

* * *

Well what do you think, did you like it. Hopefully the first chapter will be quite abit longer. this was originally supposed to be the start of the first chapter but i decided to keep it separate as a prologue. The next chapter will be when Neji and Tenten meet.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Injured

Disclaimer: Never am i ever going to own naruto

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Injured **

The battle had raged for three weeks with each side relentlessly fighting on, with neither side showing any signs of giving up.

Tenten Tyzyrka had been fighting non-stop for the last twenty four hours, her twin katana were stained crimson with the blood of many dead but it had not dimmed the katana's shine in the least, a shine which matched the glint in Tenten's eyes as each strike she made became more deadly then the last, she was tiring and she knew it, she had lost a lot of blood from the deep cut to her side where some lucky fool had chanced a shot, oh and he had payed for that dearly.

Tenten smirked, he had payed with his life, his blood now stained her left katana along with the many other victims to her twin katana.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of the horns being blown.

Both sides were retreating.

She started up the ridge to her clans temporary camp when suddenly Tenten's face contorted in pain, she fell to her knees clutching her side, coughing up some blood she fell face first into the hot sand of the battlefield her blood staining the ground bright crimson as she slowly lost consciousness she thought she felt a shadow pass over her but by that time she had blacked out.

------------------------

The horns had gone and Neji was striding back to his camp when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking towards him, she had just passed him when he heard a thump behind him, he turned to find her on the ground, unconscious, with blood pouring out from a wound on her side, twin katana at her side and blood soaking her clothes he had to admit that he acted on impulse, scooping her up in his arms grabbing the twin katana and quickly disappearing into the nearby shadows of the trees.

Hinata would help, he knew that, but the rest of the clan wouldn't be very happy when they found out he'd saved the legendary Tenten Tyzyrka, her twin katana and outfit would give her away for sure.

He'd just have to hide her he decided.

------------------------

"Neji!" Hinata exclaimed, "What are you doing with Te---?"

Neji clamped a hand over her mouth.

" Shut up! They'll kill her if they find out." He said, motioning towards his father and uncle, who sat a few yards away discussing battle strategies.

He quickly stuffed the hem of Tenten's top that Hinata had recognised, back under the oversized coat he had quickly slipped around Tenten to disguise her as just another injured hyuga that he had brought to Hinata to be healed,

"Where can we talk?" he hissed into Hinata's ear.

"In here." She motioned at her tent meanwhile calling out, "I'll be healing this girl now, please don't disturb me."

The two men nodded then went back to their planning.

Neji slipped into the tent and placing Tenten on the makeshift bed he unwrapped the twin katana so he could clean them while Hinata was working at healing Tenten's wound.

"What happened to her?" she murmured, peeling back the bloodstained coat and cutting off the lower half of Tenten's top to reveal a deep cut to her side.

"I don't know." Neji sighed. " All I know is that one moment she is walking calmly past me, then next thing I know I hear a thump and she's lying face down in the dirt unconscious."

He started wiping Tenten's twin katana clean so that they could be returned to their scabbards for Tenten when she awoke, he sighed, if she woke up that was, he looked sadly at her deathly pale face and said to Hinata, "Do you have any clothes she could borrow?"

"I should have, I know, she can have my short midnight blue kimono and my black capris, oh and my black calf skin travelling boots, could you please get them out of the cupboard Neji?" Hinata decided.

"Ok." Neji said, going over to the small cupboard and pulling out what Hinata had said as well as going over to Hinata's weapons store and getting out two black covers for the twin katana so that no one would recognise the distinguishable scabbards of Tenten's twin katana.

He passed the clothes to Hinata and finished cleaning the katana then sliding them into the scabbards and then placing the covers over them said to Hinata "when will you be finished?"

"I just did" Hinata said while wrapping a bandage around Tenten's stomach.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, could you leave so I can dress her, she will probably wake up in the next few days so could you keep the katana with you till then. She can stay here with me." Hinata said coldly.

"What did I do?" Neji said, surprised at the edge in Hinata's voice.

"You brought her here!" Hinata said, motioning at Tenten.

"If father finds out he'll disown me, he already thinks I'm a useless failure, you've heard him talking to your father, saying that Hanabi is stronger than me, that one day she'll take over the clan an I-I will---!" Hinata was in tears now each sob making her body shudder with grief.

"Hey, come here," Neji murmured into her hair as he hugged her shuddering form.

"I believe in you, I know you aren't a failure and you definitely aren't useless I mean look at what you did for Tenten, she would probably be dead by now if it weren't for you, now I am going to go and hide her katana amongst my weapons, how about you take care of Tenten and when I come back we can talk about what we are going to do, ok?"

Hinata nodded and Neji walked off wondering what he had got them into.

* * *

Remember to review and tell me what you think 


	3. Waking Up

_Sorry for the late update, I had to write this chapter over a few times before I was happy with it, anyway enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Waking Up**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and sat up, it only took a second for the pain to register, "Aaaah-" she forced herself to stifle the scream but not before it was heard by one person outside the tent, there was a shuffling sound and a young man stepped into the tent. He was quick to register that Tenten wasn't in the bed, but not quick enough to stop the hands that held his neck and shoulder, "Who are you?" Hissed Tenten, tightening her grip.

"Neji Hyuga" Neji said, "I am not your enemy, my cousin and I saved you."

"Bring your cousin here, or I make a mass murder site of your camp."

"Y-yes," Neji knew that even with her injury, she wouldn't hesitate to do it; he rushed out of the tent as soon as her hands left his neck and shoulder.

He returned swiftly with Hinata in tow and Tenten once again regained her position behind Neji, hands threateningly close to a position that would kill him instantly, "now, would you be so kind as to explain how the hell I came to be here?" She hissed at them.

Hinata softly repeated the same story Neji had told her, adding at the end, " your clan has retreated and returned home, we will be returning home in a week, after burying the dead. After you are better it is up to you what you do."

Tenten collapsed back onto the bed, shaking her head, "I can't believe they just left, retreated without knowing if I was dead or alive, just leaving me behind." Neji tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off and started to silently cry, unblinking as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, dripping onto her knees and clenched fists. She lay back onto the bed, closed her eyes and imagined what it would have been like if she had made it back to camp. Neji and Hinata silently got up and left to stand guard outside the tent, doubting she would attempt to leave but knew that if she did, they would be ready.

A week passed and no one had suspected a thing, Tenten slowly began to learn to trust Hinata, eventually becoming close to actually calling her a friend and Neji had become kind of like the brother she had never had, but that all changed on the eighth day.

Hinata moved the white queen across the board swiftly capturing the red king up in checkmate, Hinata started clapping happily. Tenten just scowled.

Neji laughed and got up from his position by the chess board, this week had been one of the best of his life and he felt like he never wanted it to end, "Hinata wins again, that's ten wins to zero, you know," Tenten scowled up at him, playfully punching him in the ankle.

"We'd better go before someone comes to find us," Hinata said, getting to her feet and leading Neji out of the tent when a shadow fell over their path, Hinata gasped and Neji clenched his fists, he swore under his breath then swiftly bowed.

"Aah, Neji here you are, and Hinata too, we need to go over some bat-" suddenly catching sight of Tenten, Hiashi's expression quickly went to surprised then swiftly onto one of pure fury, "Tyzyrka!" he hissed in fury, glaring at Tenten, "guards arrest her."

"No Wait!" Hinata cried, throwing herself in front of Tenten.

"Hinata! What do you thing you're doing?" Hiashi snarled, rage radiating from him.

"Hinata, go," Neji said, softly pushing her outside and gesturing for her to get out of there.

"But-" Hinata whispered.

"Just go," Tenten said, she held out her hands to the guards, her happiness slowly shattering and then disappearing altogether, "arrest me. I infiltrated your camp and forced them to help me."

"Bu-" Tenten swiftly launched herself up and kicked Neji in the head before he could say anything more.

"Secure her" Hiashi shouted, "Neji, are you ok?"

"Yeah," Neji replied, rubbing the back of his head, "but what's going to happen to her," he said, indicating where Tenten was being led out of the tent by two guards.

"She will be executed at dawn."

* * *

_Sorry again for the long wait, but I hope you liked it, I don't know when I will update again but I will try my best to make it soon. i will also try and make the next chapter longer.  
_

_Remember to review and tell me what you think._


End file.
